Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-3}{3a} + \dfrac{5}{3a}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-3 + 5}{3a}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{2}{3a}$